Cauldrons Boiling On An Open Fire
by HermioneHotchner1
Summary: Severus Snape is a meany! Point blank. Will things change when he gets a visit from 3 very special ghosts? Inspired by Charles Dickens', "A Christmas Carol."
1. Christmases Past

Severus Snape sat down in a black leather armchair by a warm fire. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he reflected that this was Christmas Eve, and tomorrow night he would participate in chaperoning young teenagers with raging hormones while they danced to the Weird Sisters, a Wizard Rock Band. He didn't understand all of the hype, not that he knew why.

Some people said that his shoes were too tight, some say that his head wasn't screwed on just right, but for whatever reason, he sat in his office tonight hating the season.

Dumbledore also wanted him to actually stay and socialize with the staff after Christmas dinner; at the very least he not entirely subtly hinted at it. Apparently Dumbledore thought he needed some warmth and happiness in his life, and should work more on his relationship with his colleagues, and actually try to enjoy the holiday. Normally Severus just went for dinner, and after a few minutes left. He didn't typically stick around.

Despite that Dumbledore always encouraged him to attend at least some of the staff party; he never seemed to give up hope that Severus would actually put his bitterness aside and enjoy the holiday.

He sighed and closed his eyes; perhaps it would be better than his past Christmases... Probably not though.

He gradually became aware of a distant clanking sound, and it was getting louder. Suddenly the flames in the fireplace flared up, and the clanking sound increased to a slightly painful volume.

Severus sat up and looked around frantically. What was going on? Then a ghastly face appeared in his fireplace. For a brief moment, Severus felt himself shiver in fear. As it got closer he finally recognized the face, as the figure of the Bloody Baron made his way into his living room area.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Baron! What kind of entrance is that? Are you trying to startle me into next week?" he exclaimed.

"My apologies, sir, if I frightened you," replied the Baron staring at Severus.

"You'd have to try harder than that if you truly wished to frighten me, Baron," Severus stated, with a snort, leaning back in his chair. "What brings you to my quarters at this late hour?"

"It's Christmas Eve," the Baron replied, floating down into another chair by the fire.

"And?" inquired Severus, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a night of reminders of the happiness and comfort of life wasted, Professor Snape," said the Baron. "I should like you to not suffer that fate as I myself have."

"How thoughtful of you," he mocked.

"Do not mock me, Professor," said the Baron sternly. "Tonight you will be haunted by 3 spirits."

"What do you mean by this?" he inquired.

"You will see," replied the Baron. "Expect the first when the hour strikes one."

And with that, the Baron vanished.

For another hour or so Severus stayed up reading up on his latest potions text when he decided to call it a night. He was tired, went to his four-poster, and closed his eyes to hopefully have a long relaxing sleep, but what awakened him made sure that he did not have a pleasant sleep at all that night... they had other plans for him.

As he tossed and turned in his sleep, he was woken up once again.

"What in bloody hell is this!?" said Severus now holding his wand and he was ready to destroy whomever or whatever it was.

Nearly Headless Nick was floating in front of Severus's four-poster.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Dungeon?" snarled Severus.

"I am the Ghost of Christmases Past," explained Nearly Headless Nick. "I am to show you your past Christmases and help you to change your ways."

"The Baron sent you?"

"I am not Nicholas. We just take the form of someone you recognize to make you more comfortable," explained the Spirit. "Now, all you need to do is watch and listen."

"I think that-" but Severus was quickly cut off when his bedroom was no longer a bedroom, and he found himself outside standing in the snow.

Severus was confused for a brief moment until he realized where he was. He was at the park in Cokeworth where he and Lily had always hung out.

There were three people on the playground. One was swinging unnaturally high and wearing a large emerald green Christmas knit jumper over red tights. She also had a green beanie on which covered her thick dark red hair.

The small boy looking at her in complete adoration was… himself.

"You seem exceptionally happy here," said Nearly Headless Nick.

"She always was able to make my day better," nodded Severus. "Can we please get on with this?"

"Not yet," said Nearly Headless Nick.

A bit farther away Petunia was standing with her arms crossed; she had always resented Lily's abilities and their friendship.

Getting off the swing, Lily threw a snowball at Severus.

After watching the two have a snowball fight, they made a rather large snowman. He then watched as the children were called by Lily's mother, and they went to eat dinner at the Evans home.

"I was always welcome in their home," said Severus. "Even when I was being a complete idiot, while we were friends, I was always welcome at the Evans'."

"Let's go see another Christmas why don't we?" inquired Nearly Headless Nick. "Take my hand."

"But –" said Severus a little unsure of how he was supposed to grab onto a ghost.

"Just do it," said Nearly Headless Nick and when Severus did the scene changed.

Now they were in the library and a young Severus was in the library studying by himself. He looked to be about thirteen. He opened one book and slammed the other down.

Students looked at him as they walked by with annoyed faces.

"Seems to me, you're driving everyone crazy," said Nearly Headless Nick.

"It's a talent," said he smugly.

The young Severus looked up at the table across from him. He made a face and went back to his books.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were at a table laughing and enjoying the Christmas Holidays. They were pointing at something that seemed to be very funny. They were pointing at Lily. She was on her tiptoes looking for a book.

James put a finger to his mouth, but before he could make a move to get to Lily, Severus was already running over to Lily.

"Need help?" asked the younger Severus catching his breathe.

Lily smiled at him and nodded her head.

Sirius stood up, but James put a hand in front of him to sit him back down. They watched as Severus pulled the book down for Lily.

He turned to walk off, but Lily grabbed his arm before he could.

"Happy Christmas Sev," said Lily.

"Happy Christmas to you too Lils," said the younger Severus quietly.

Then something happened that scared both Lily and Severus. There was mistletoe hanging over their heads. Lily looked up first, and her eyes widened when she saw it. Severus looked up next and almost choked on his words.

There was mistletoe toe over Lily's head, behind her.

"Don't you celebrate Christmas?" Sirius laughed as the younger Severus ran, leaving Lily with a shocked look on her face.

"You idiot," Severus called after himself.

"He can't hear you," explained Nearly Headless Nick shaking his head.

James and his friends laughed, and had come over to Lily standing in shock in front of the mistletoe toe; gaping at the remainder of Severus' shadow. James then proceeded to talk in his suave voice, attempting to hit on Lily, even grabbing her waist trying to kiss her.

"Can we see something else?" pleaded Severus.

"Oh, fine!" retorted Nearly Headless Nick and moments later they were back in Severus lonely cold bedroom back at Hogwarts.

"What? No more punishment?" Severus said as he laughed at his terrible state.

"You know," said Nearly Headless Nick, "if you keep feeling sorry for yourself, you'll always be lonely and it'll all catch up with you eventually. You already look older than you are."

"Care to discuss anything else besides my health?" inquired Severus sardonically.

"Alright, alright," said Nearly Headless Nick. "Just keep it in mind. Much of this you've done yourself."

"How considerate," snorted Severus.

"Well, you're getting a visit from the ghost of Christmas present in about an hour," said Nearly Headless Nick. "I recommend resting."

With that, Nearly Headless Nick waved and disappeared.

Severus rolled his eyes. He laid on the bed, and almost instantly he fell back into a deep sleep.


	2. Christmases Present

As Severus tossed and turned in his sleep, there was a loud noise. He sat up in his bed, and the rumble continued on until he finally got out of his bed and looked around his dungeon.

"I'd truly appreciate it if you would just show your bloody self!" he snarled. "It'd save us a lot of trouble!"

What was the point of all this? He just wanted to go to sleep. What did they really expect to come from this?

The rumble stopped and someone fell from the sky, landing hard on their side.

When the person stood up, he rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

Hagrid dusted off his clock and decided to not say something rude.

"Severus Snape, I'm the ghost of Christmas present," the ghost said. "Touch my robe if you will."

Hesitantly Severus touched the robe and groaned when he found himself in the Gryffindor common room.

"I bought Dobby socks," said Harry Potter amused.

"Really?" inquired Ginevra Weasley.

"Well, you know he'll appreciate them," Harry said.

"Harry, you could give that elf a blank piece of parchment and he'd still worship it," said Ronald Weasley. "You're like Merlin to him."

"Oh, come on, Ron!" Harry said, giving his friend a playful punch on the arm.

Eventually, they started telling stories.

"Does Snape seem moodier than usual? the raven-haired boy inquired.

"Slightly actually," said Hermione. "I figured that it had to do with the holidays."

"I wonder why he hates Christmas so much," said Harry.

"Who cares?" said Ron. "The greasy git hates everything."

"I don't think that's true," said Hermione. "There's got to be something."

"Doubt it," said Ron.

"Come on, Ron," said Harry. "I never enjoyed the holidays before I came to Hogwarts; thanks to the Dursleys. He must have some sort of reason."

Was Potter actually defending him? And as much as he'd hate to admit it, the boy was right. He had many reasons for which he hated the holidays. They'd never been any good. If his father hadn't found a way to ruin it, he did by ruining things with Lily.

"Are you really defending him, mate?" said Ron. "He's horrible to you."

"Look, I have no lost love for Snape, and he has none for me," replied Harry. "I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't recognise that he's human."

"Are you okay, mate?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine, Ron, honestly," assured Harry. "Don't get me wrong I still think he's a foul git, but nobody is born bitter. Something must have happened."

"I think you're right Harry," said Hermione. "Something probably made him this way."

At this Ron huffed.

"Believe it or not, I actually was looking forward to potions, before that first class," said Harry. "I do like the subject, just not the method of instruction."

"I still can't believe you were yelled at for taking notes," said Ron. "It was really unfair."

"The brat wasn't paying attention," said Severus.

"Actually, he was taking notes," said Hagrid. "He was writing down exactly what you were saying. He just never had much practice with a quill and had to concentrate to make it legible."

"He –" started Severus.

"Silence," said Hagrid.

"Let's just let it go," said Harry. "It's Christmas Eve."

The group just nodded.

"Are you guys looking forward to the ball tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"I am," said Hermione.

"It should be interesting," said Harry. "I don't exactly dance and as a champion, I have to go first."

"You'll be fine Harry," said Ginny.

"I am glad you're taking Neville, Ginny," said Harry. "He's really excited. I hardly ever see him so excited about something."

"I'm glad," said Ginny. "Neville's great."

"Let's move on," said Hagrid. "Touch my robe."

Severus did so, this time without hesitation, and the scene changed.

Now Severus found himself at the Burrow, and he frowned intently. The Weasleys were poor, thanks to the pitiful funding for the office Arthur worked, and how big their family was, but they had never seemed to care. Why was he here?

Outside it was sleeting, but it was warm and cheerful in the quaint house in Ottery St. Catchpole. They had each other, and in spite of everything they seemed… happy. They always had come to think of it. They seemed determined to make the best of everything. Several of their children were at Hogwarts but they had a couple friends over from the Order, as well as a 2 of the older children had come home for Christmas.

"My favourite thing about Christmas is the fact that it brings family together like this," said Hagrid quietly, grinning to himself as they watched the little family celebrating.

"What is the point here?" questioned Severus.

"Listen," retorted Hagrid.

"A toast to Professor Snape!" said Molly; her voice cutting off Severus's looming snarky remark and making him turn in surprise.

"Snape? Why Snape?" asked Charlie indignantly. "He hasn't done anything for us, has he?"

"He helped in the War and if anyone needs a dose of Christmas cheer it is that man," said Molly.

"He's a foul git! Ow!" cried Charlie, and he rubbed the back of his head where his mother had just smacked him.

"It's true. He is very unkind," said Molly. "But it's Christmas day and we should forgive him, at least for today."

"All right then. To Professor Snape, may he have a happy Christmas and long life," said Arthur. Moments later the family all raised their glasses together.

"Well, now that's done," said Percy brightly. The family was cheerful again five minutes later.

Severus was completely silent, determinedly ignoring the spirit standing beside him. Hagrid stared intently at him, and then sighed, "One last thing before I go; do take this seriously."

Moments later the scene around Severus faded, and he found himself once again back in his rooms at Hogwarts.


	3. Christmases Yet to Come

Now, all that was left, as he stood by the white tomb, was the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, and for a long moment, in the cold, silent darkness, Severus stood alone, waiting.

Finally, a rustling sound came from behind him, and he spun to face a dark-hooded, silent figure.

"Who… are you?" asked Severus falling back a step. The figure said nothing, merely stretched a hand out towards Severus. A thin, pale, long-fingered hand, with jagged, uncut nails emerged from the sleeve of the over-long robe, a hand that was eerily, unpalatably familiar.

Nervously Severus took his hand and he found himself in the shrieking shack.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said future-Severus.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton. At this Severus paled. That was Dumbledore's wand. Why did Voldemort have his wand? He surely wasn't dead? And why was Voldemort here? Had he found a way to come back? What had happened?

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" inquired Voldemort.

"My—my lord?" said future-Severus blankly. "I do not understand. You—you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Severus had been a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks long enough to sense the furry building inside his former master. He didn't understand what was going on, but something had angered his former master.

At this Severus thought it best to listen.

"No difference," said Voldemort again.

Severus did not speak.

Voldemort started to move around the room.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from battle?" prodded Voldemort.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter," replied future-Severus.

Severus instantly knew that his other self had lied, but why? What was so important about Potter at this very minute? Severus could figure he needed to speak to Potter or give him something, but what exactly? What was so important that he needed to contact Potter right then and there?

He was completely confused.

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come," said Voldemort.

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself—" stated future-Severus.

"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends—the more, the better—but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable," stated Voldemort.

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But—let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can—" started future-Severus.

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Severus caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely—?" said future-Severus.

"—but there is a question, Severus. There is," stated Voldemort.

Voldemort halted, and Severus could see the Voldemort slide the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at him.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?" inquired Voldemort.

"I—I cannot answer that, my Lord," replied future-Severus, face paling.

Again Severus knew full well that his counterpart was lying. But why?

"Can't you?" accused Voldemort. "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I—I have no explanation, my Lord," assured future-Severus.

Neither Severus was looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore," said Voldemort.

And now Severus looked at Voldemort, and to his counterpart. His counterpart's face was like a death mask. It was marble-white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord—let me go to the boy—" pleaded future-Severus.

"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner…. and I think I have the answer."

Severus did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen," said Voldemort.

"My Lord—" said future-Severus, trying to keep his composure.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner," said Voldemort. "You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

"No!" cried Severus. "He can't be dead! Why would I kill him? He's the only person who cares about me! He's a mentor to me!"

"My Lord!" protested future-Severus, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Severus, who for a split second hoped he might have been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Severus could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"Kill," ordered Voldemort.

Both Severus and his counterpart screamed as he was attacked; his face losing the little colour it had left. It whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

Voldemort turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding.

He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off of Severus's future self, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

Severus was shocked when Harry Potter took off the invisibility cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him, and Severus's future-self seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.

A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from his future-self's throat as he tried to speak.

"Take… it…Take…it…," pleaded future-Severus.

Something more than blood was leaking from him. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry seemed to recognize it, but did not know what to do—

A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hand by Hermione Granger.

"Why am I giving him memories?" Severus said aloud, receiving no answer.

Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim and Severus looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.

"Look… at… me…" whispered future Severus.

The green eyes found the black.

"Lily's eyes," thought Severus to himself. They were not filled with hatred but were filled with compassion.

Harry seemed utterly shocked by the request, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Severus moved no more.

Suddenly the scene changed.

"Are these things that will happen or might happen?" he said when he managed to find his voice again.

The spirit just shrugged and looked around sound, but gave no answer except for pointing towards a grave behind him.

Severus turned to the neglected and unattended grave that he was being directed to. And went to wipe away some of the snow; he could hear the church bells chiming.

 _Severus Snape_

 _Born: 9 January 1960_

 _Died: 2 May 1998_

He couldn't believe his eyes. He was only 38.

"No! I didn't want to die like this! I can change! I can change!" cried Severus.

He was now in the casket, screaming.

"I can change! I can change!" he exclaimed. "I can change!"

Severus continued his yelling until he finally realised he was in his bed.


	4. The New Beginning

Never had Snape's silent chambers seen so lively a morning. Their occupant jumped with a start and felt more joy than he had in years.

"I'm still here!" he cried, feeling completely ecstatic. _I'm still here._

He quickly looked at his clock on the wall, and noted that is what 6:50 in the morning; but, on what day? Had he missed Christmas?

"Dobby!"

Hopefully, the irksome elf wouldn't waste time in answering the summons. He wasn't disappointed. The house-elf quickly appeared.

"Happy Christmas, Professor," Dobby said by way of greeting. "How can Dobby be helping Professor Snape, sir?"

"What day is it?" asked Severus.

"Christmas Day, sir?" said Dobby, seemingly trying to decide of Severus had finally gone off the rocker or not.

"It's Christmas day? I haven't missed it. The spirits have done it all in one night. If they can do anything they like; of course they can they're spirits," thought Severus to himself.

"Are you in need of something, Sir?" asked Dobby.

"Actually, yes!" Severus said, coming up with a plan. "I need you and maybe another elf to distract a couple people for me, for a couple hours, if you wouldn't mind."

"Who is Professor Snape wanting distracted Sir?" asked Dobby. "Dobby will be doing his best."

"The Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, and Potter's circle," said Severus.

"You is meaning Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley Sir?" asked Dobby.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind," said Severus. "Ginevra Weasley as well."

"Dobby will be on it Sir," said Dobby happily. "Dobby knows the perfect way to distract Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby also thinks that Hooky will be glad to help as well."

"Very well," he said with a wry smile.

With a pop, the elf was gone.

Now Severus had a lot of work to do.

After having a quick shower, he rushed to and fro, pulled garments out of the wardrobe sent some owls off to some shop owners, and left his quarters.

As he was heading down the gloomy corridors of his dungeons, he light the torches in their brackets, and continued smiling brightly as he went down another corridor – past a clanking suit of armor which shrank back in fright – up the stairs – and out the castle doors to the edge of the grounds where he apparated to Diagon Alley.

Once he got to the Alley he made a quick stop at Gringotts Bank where transferred a small sum into the Weasley's vault and also sent a note to Molly Weasley which he then sent off with an owl.

Knowing he still had some time he quickly apparated to Spinner's End and searched through his boxes with a mission. He was looking for something very particular. He could have used a summoning spell and was just about to when he found it.

Finally having found it he made a copy and threw one into his pouch. He apparated into town and grabbed a gift for Dumbledore, Minerva, Charity and Poppy.

When he finally returned to Hogwarts he headed directly to the Great Hall and snuck the staff's gifts under their tree. It was a tradition for the teachers to meet early to exchange gifts. He was luckily the first person to arrive. He then summoned an elf to place Potter's gift under the Gryffindor tree back in the common room while they were still hopefully being distracted by Dobby.

The staff, to say the least, were shocked when they walked into the Hall that morning. Of all people, Severus Snape was smiling and although still dark, his robes were not completely black; he had chosen something slightly more festive.

"Happy Christmas Severus," greeted Dumbledore.

"To you as well Albus," said Severus returning the greeting. "And happy Christmas Minerva. Filius."

Minerva and Filius shared a look. Not sure what Severus was playing at.

To be fair, they never really knew what to expect from him. Severus had always done whatever he felt like, within reason of course.

"Happy Christmas," they both replied.

"I'm so glad you could join us this morning my boy," beamed Dumbledore. "But I do have a question."

"Indeed," replied Severus smirking. "And what would that be?"

"Who are you, and what happened to Severus Snape?" thought Minerva. She liked this happy Severus but it was a bit unnerving.

"You wouldn't happen to know why I was bombarded by house-elves this morning would you?" inquired Dumbledore chuckling with his customary twinkle in his eyes.

"Why would I have anything to do with that?" said Severus feigning innocence.

"I couldn't even leave my quarters because two house-elves wouldn't leave me alone," said Poppy.

"Me as well," said Minerva.

"Don't look at me," said Severus looking way too innocent; Dumbledore knew immediately that it was him. "Maybe the house-elves are up to something. I don't control them."

"Very well," chuckled Dumbledore.

A few moments later the rest of the staff walked in, and they all exchanged Christmas greetings.

"Now, let's see what's under the tree," decided Dumbledore. "I'll be Santa."

Slowly they made their way through the gifts. It wasn't long before Minerva opened her box of nut brittle from Severus, and the staff had quite the variety of gifts. Everything from Honeydukes to sweaters, to books.

Severus received a box of Honeydukes, a pair of socks, and a potions research book that he had been looking for. The socks and book being from Dumbledore. The sweets were from Charity.

"I've been looking for this for a while. Wherever did you find it?" inquired Severus.

"It took a while, but being me has its perks," chuckled Dumbledore. "You've mentioned it on more than one occasion."

"Thank you," said Severus.

"Say nothing of it, my boy," Dumbledore replied without hesitation.

After they had opened everyone's gifts Dumbledore finally opened his. Dumbledore was thrilled when he opened his gift from Severus.

It was a Luxury eagle-feather quill, with a box of Sherbet Lemons.

"Aw, no socks?" teased Dumbledore, "I always loved our little tradition."

Smirking Severus reached into his pocket, used an enlargement charm, and tossed them to Dumbledore.

"You're way too generous Severus, thank you," said Dumbledore beaming.

"Keeping the tradition, but I wanted to say thank you," said Severus. "You've done a lot over the years and I know I've never shown how much I respect you."

"How touching Severus," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling. "Thank you."

"Severus," began Filius tentatively, "are you feeling quite alright?"

"Never better," said Severus beaming. "I feel better than I have in a long time."

Minerva and the headmaster share a look.

"It's just you don't seem quite yourself this morning," said Minerva.

"And I'm not!" laughed Severus. "Not myself, and better off for it."

At this, all the staff members look at each other in shock, before smiling and deciding to give Severus a chance. They didn't know what brought on this change, but it was certainly a welcome one.

He had always made things slightly difficult for them in that well... His demeanour was typically less than pleasant. He wasn't one to suffer dunderheads lightly, and well... Severus generally thought most people were dunderheads. And if you convinced him otherwise, well... Just ask Miss Granger how well that went.

While this was going on Harry Potter woke up to quite the surprise this Christmas morning.

"Harry wake up!" cried Ron. "Come on Harry, wake up!"

Slowly Harry dragged himself out of bed and walked down towards the common room.

"Happy Christmas Harry," said Ron.

"Happy Christmas," beamed Hermione.

"Happy Christmas guys," replied Harry.

The trio opened their gifts. Harry's included a Weasley jumper among other things. It wasn't until the end when Ron realised there was another gift hidden behind the tree in silver paper.

"This has your name on it," said Ron. "Come on, open it."

There was a letter attached and Harry read the tiny scrawl.

 _Happy Christmas Harry,_

 _I know you'll appreciate it, and it should have been given to you a long time ago. Keep it safe._

Opening the gift Harry was stunned; it was a photo album filled with pictures of his mother when she was young. What shocked Harry the most was the person with her.

"Snape sent me this," said a shocked Harry.

"Are you serious?" inquired Ron.

"It's definitely his handwriting," said Hermione looking at the note.

"And he is in all of the photos," said Harry.

"He and your mum must have been friends," said Hermione.

"Or something," Harry said under his breath. He didn't know what else to say.

Eventually, the trio went down to the Hall for breakfast, and like many of the students were surprised to see the Professor in such a good mood.

The choir was just wrapping up a rendition of _Cast a Christmas Spell_ when Severus and Harry made eye contact.

Harry offered a quick smile in an attempt to say thanks when Severus nodded calling a silent truce. Something that did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster, much to his joy.

Yes, it was turning out to be quite the Christmas indeed.

And Severus was better than his word. He did not return to his old ways, and he became as good a friend, as good a teacher, and as good a man as good old Hogwarts ever knew. Some people laughed to see the change in him, but he let them, and it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well.

Now, this is where the story ends, and as he always says, happy Christmas and Merlin bless us, every one!


End file.
